OUR LOVE
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Ketika berita itu muncul dan Baekhyun berubah gelisah. "Aku tidak peduli. Kenyataan terkadang memang sepedih ini. Tapi semesta seharusnya bisa merasakan bagaimana cinta kita berdua" - Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/YAOI/EXO members


_**Bacanya sambil muter lagu CBX-Cry biar ngena !(saran).**_

 **CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **EXO members**

Hari ini EXO tengah berlatih untuk mempersiapkan konser mereka yang akan mereka lakukan dalam waktu dekat ini. Semua bekerja keras, sesekali mengusap keringat mereka dengan sigap. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang latihan dibuka dan terlihat manager Hyung disana, membuat gestur untuk Jongin keluar sebentar. Chanyeol dan yang lain tentu paham akan apa yang terjadi. Sekali lagi, media _dispact_ korea membuat seluruh negeri terkejut dengan berita kencan Jongin dengan Jennie.

Semenjak Jongin masih bersama manager hyung, semua memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Apakah ada masalah yang terjadi ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika merasakan atmosfer diantara mereka sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak ada. Mungkin perihal Jongin dan Jennie" sahut Suho.

"Mereka memiliki _project_ ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeleng. Baekhyun memang belum mendengar tentang ini.

"Dispact mengatakan mereka berkecan" kali ini Minseok yang berbicara.

"Mwo ?!!"

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memperingati. Baekhyun sedikit berdehem setengah malu karena reaksinnya yang mungkin terlihat berlebihan.

"Benarkah itu ?" lirih Baekhyun.

Semua menggeleng.

"Kita tidak tahu. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, kita harus siap untuk selalu berdiri dibelakang Jongin. Mendukungnya" ucap Suho dan dibalas anggukan dari semua member.

Tapi Baekhyun bisa melihat dari ekor matanya jika Kyungsoo hanya diam, memutar botol minumnya, menyibukkan diri.

Setelah itu, disepanjang waktu Chanyeol berulang kali menangkap Baekhyun tengah melamun. Beberapakali dia bahkan salah hitungan saat menari. Padahal seluruh member tahu bahwa dia begitu cepat dalam mengingat koreografi. Chanyeol sadar, Baekhyun sedang tidak fokus.

Waktu hampir menunjukan dini hari dan mereka memutuskan untuk memesan ayam goreng dan bir juga cola di ruang latihan. Jongin juga ada disana bersama yang lain.

"Hyung, Aku ijin untuk kembali ke dorm bersama Baekhyun duluan. Dia merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Chanyeol.

Sedangkan tangan Baekhyun yang ingin mengambil ayam goreng ia tarik kembali. Terkejut oleh perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau sakit Baek ?" tanya Jongdae.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan mendapat tatapan untuk mengiyakan Jongdae.

"Kurasa, aku jadi tidak fokus tadi ketika latihan" jawab Baekhyun sedikit menarik senyum palsunya.

"Begitu ?. Kalau begitu cepatlah kembali ke dorm. Konser kita akan diadakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, yang lain juga" ucap Suho.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ayo Baek. Sampai nanti hyung" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm Baekhyun yang kembali sedikit melamun ketika menegak air putih di dapur tidak luput dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas mantelnya kemudian melangkah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Mengubur kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya, aku baik"

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar Baekhyun berbohong.

"Bohong" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa ?"

"Kau mengatakan terakhir kali padaku bahwa kita bisa sampai sejauh ini dengan terbuka. Lalu mari kita terbuka. Aku ingin kau jujur padaku"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baekhyun.."

"Aku hanya sedikit.. terkejut. Kau sudah tahu tentang itu sebelumnya ?"

Chanyeol menggangguk.

"Jongin pernah membicarakannya denganku. Aku mengatakan bahwa kencan diantara idol tidak selalu semudah yang kita kira. Tapi aku tahu Jongin sudah dewasa, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya"

"Kyungsoo.. aku tidak mendengarnya mengatakan apapun tentang berita itu. Aku.. aku.."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ini tugas kita untuk selalu ada untuk mereka"

Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun menggenggam punggung tangannya. Alisnya bertaut ketika tangan Baekhyun meremasnya begitu kuat.

"Kenapa aku begitu gelisah ? ahahaha aneh bukan ?"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun seperti memaksakan tawanya. Chanyeol segera melepaskan rengkuhannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya diatas konter, sehingga menghadapnya. Baekhyun menunduk sedangkan tangan kanannya mengepal diujung. Chanyeol segera menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Bekhyun.. tidak lagi. Kita bahkan telah membahas ini ribuan kali"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf"

"Dengar, aku tahu kau gelisah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita berdua dihari esok. Ingat ini, catat dalam pikiranmu. Sampai dunia ini berakhir, aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana jika kau nantinya bersama orang lain ?" suaranya telah bergetar dan Chanyeol mengecup kedua tangan itu kemudian tubuhnya bergerak maju untuk mencium kening Baekhyun.

" _Dear.._ ingat ini baik-baik. Sekalipun aku atau bahkan dirimu bersama orang lain. Kau selalu menempati ruang yang terbesar dihatiku. Aku bersumpah. Mereka diluar sana, aku yakin tahu benar bagaimana kita berdua. Kau malaikatku, langitku, aku tidak bisa bersinar tanpamu astaga-bahkan dunia seharusnya mengerti bagaimana aku mencintaimu. Kau tahu bagaimana tersiksanya ketika kita tidak bisa menyampaikan apa yang kita rasakan. Untuk itu aku menyampaikannya perasaanku padamu dari lagu. Aku senang fans menikmati lagu ciptaanku, tapi aku akan sangat bersyukur jika melalui lagu-laguku mereka tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang ada dihati Park Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun. Bahkan aku pernah mengatakan jika tipe idealku 174 cm, seperti puppy dan itu dirimu. Baekhyun aku pernah mengatakan padamu jika saat pertama kali kita bertemu, ketika pertama kali mataku melihatmu, aku tahu bahwa kita akan bersama dalam waktu yang lama, selamanya dan aku benar-benar tidak bercanda saat mengucapkannya" Ucap Chanyeol begitu panjang.

Baekhyun merapatkan bibirnya sedangkan airmata telah jatuh di sisi kiri pipinya. Kemudian tangannya merangkul tubuh Chanyeol, menumpukan kepalanya diatas bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Park Chanyeol memang pria yang begitu sempurna. Bahkan Baekhyun merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi hatinya tidak mengelak untuk merasa bahagia ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun menempati sebagian besar ruang hatinya. Karena bagi Baekhyun sendiri, hatinya terasa sesak sampai tidak terkira karena Chanyeol telah memiliki seluruh hatinya.

Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada siapapun didunia ini yang mengerti diriku dengan baik selain dirimu Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu"

"Lagipula kau tidak tahu bagaimana terganggunya aku ketika melihat idol-idol pria diluar sana berusaha dekat denganmu"

"Kau berbicara tentang Minhyuk yang memberi lightstick padaku ?" ucap Baekhyun sedikit mengulum senyum sambil menyeka jejak airmatanya lalu menarik diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ya pria lightstick itu dan masih banyak yang lainnya"

Baekhyun tertawa karena Chanyeol menyebutnya "pria lighstikck" dan Chanyeol begitu bahagia melihat sipit itu melengkung. Tidak ada suara yang menbuat hatinya begitu damai kecuali suara tawa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun menarik kepalanya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pagutan. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menerimanya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat saat lidahnya bergelut didalam sana.

 _"Mmhh"_ Baekhyun melenguh ketika mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu menuntut. Chanyeol mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Lidahnya bergerak diatas belah bibir Baekhyun.

" _Chanhh_ "

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu setelah mengecup sisi kiri bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku milikmu" ucap Baekhyun begitu tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. Tapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa Baek ?"

"Aku milikmu, dan akan selamanya seperti itu"

"selamanya adalah waktu yang lama Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya, selamanya aku milikmu"

Chanyeol menumpukkan keningnya untuk menempel dikening Baekhyun. Nafas mereka saling bersahutan, hidung mereka bertubrukan.

"Semesta seharusnya tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bagaimana cinta diantara kita berdua" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mereka dipasung kenyataan, tapi semesta dan dunia bodoh jika tidak bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana besar cinta diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu" ucap Baekhyun.

"Selamanya mencintaimu" jawab Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Guys seperti biasa aku gabisa nahan diri buat ga ngetik ff kalo ada hal semacam itu. Seperti terngiang terus-terusan dan kayak perlu aku tuangkan dalam ff. Sumpah ya waktu berita itu aku langsung ingetnya ke **chanbaek,** heran juga kenapa. Tapi semoga kita bisa menerima kenyataan tentang berita itu. Pelan-pelan aja, mungkin untuk sebagian dari kalian terasa sulit apalagi untuk **kaisoo** **shipper.** Aku paham rasanya gimana karena saya juga **hunhan hard shipper** dan agak berat waktu denger lulu dating :'). Beneran deh, mau ngelak chanbaek itu cuma temenan tapi ada sesuatu yang ngebuat mereka lebih dari kata "temen". Aku berani bilang gitu karena opininya dari banyak orang juga bahkan non cbhs. **Doaku 2019 cuma 1, semoga tahun ini bertebaran moment mereka dan tambah berani di publik** (ga ketinggian kan ngarepnya ?). **Kalian** **juga bisa berpendapat tentang mereka di kolom review. Last, semesta emang harusnya tahu ! aish**


End file.
